rtgamefandomcom-20200214-history
I want die
I want die (created in a stream on October 21, 2018) is a reoccurring character in the RT game channel. His name portrays how his emotional and physical state at all times. History * October 23, 2018: I want die is created (to want die). Proceeds to learn many activities (Archery, plane flying, Swordplay, etc) He beat Ryan to a pulp with a fecking sword. * November 12 2018: I want die learns many instruments in the video “Ruining Beloved Songs by playing them through Wii Music” including the bagpipes, conducting and dog and cat uits. * November 23 2018: I want die shows up in the video “Making My Body Ripped through the medium of Wii Fit” and got ripped and learned how to ride a bike and became a penguin. * November 42, 2018: I want die shows up as a contender in ”Welcome to WWMii: Amiibo Harder” who won against Matpat and Our Boy. He was knocked out of the competition by YT Rewind in the finals. During the competition, some of big pepes enemies to decided to lose on purpose, so that I want die could continue. Among these players were Harambe and End Mii. * February 3, 2019: I want die decides to compete in the 2008 Beijing Olympic games in "Becoming a professional athlete with Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games". Ends up winning every time. * February 13 2019: I want die starts studying at the Big Brain Academy and drops out on the same day, his grades were slightly above average. * April 22, 2019: I Want Die learns how to play baseball,bowling,g olf ,and the amazing talent to clone himself 3 times. * April 22, 2019: I Want Die becomes a world famous boxer becoming the second-highest boxer on world leader boards eventually becoming first by defeating Mat, emperor of sports. * April 23, 2019: I Want Die has beaten Matt, he is now a God among men. * May 30th 2019: I want die in Tomodachi Life moved next to Yes at the Island Island apartments. He Ate some Crisps and maybe got somewhere in life. * June 3rd 2019: I want die is requested to be included in an upcoming Tropico 6 map. * September 9th 2019: RTGame gets world premiere of his new Tropico 6 map, with I Want Die in it. Notes Since the Wii Shop has closed down and games are harder to find, I want die may be featured less as time goes on. Gallery RT Fit.png|In Wii Fit Plus I want die VS Ryan.png|I want die beating up Ryan in Wii Sports Resort I want die in an escalator.png|In an escalator with various other Miis (Wii Play) Globe Trot.png|I want die eating the last salmon in excistense Iwantdie_icecream.png|An ice cream that looks like I want die I want die VS Matt.png|I want die getting his spine broken by Matt Trivia * In "Becoming a professional athlete with Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games", RT mentions that if I want die had a voice, he would just vocalize "screams of agony" because he realises he exists - staying true to his name. ** This became somewhat true in Tomodachi Life, as his voice settings make it sound kind of unrecognizable and painful to hear. * In the video "Ruining beloved songs by playing them through Wii music" I want die has a band known as " I want die and friends" * In Tomodachi Life, I want die becomes a News anchor. Category:Miis Category:Characters